Numerous arrangements have been proposed for latching a magazine in a pistol so that the magazine is held in place during operation and is releasable from the pistol for withdrawal and replacement.
Most magazine latches are positioned on, or readily accessible from, one side or the other of the pistol. The operator must learn to use his left or his right hand to operate each particular latch. Some latch positions and method of operation favor right-handed operators and do not favor left-handed operators. Also, some magazine latches can be converted from full-time right-hand operation to full-time left-hand operation, but these do not permit simultaneous full-time operation by either hand.
None of the so-called ambidextrous magazine latches function in the manner of the present invention.